Keeping Warm
by fatcatswucky
Summary: Matt and Mello get snowed in for a week with no power.Will they still be lovey-dovey after 7 days with dwindling chocolate and video games? Ha. No. Things go downhill fast for these two... :P  I had to change the rating to M due to my recent chapters XD
1. Intro Day 1

The idea for this story came to me randomly. I wanted to write something funny and cute that gets kind of crazy :D I also like to put songs with all of my stories, so even though this is a short chapter (the others are longer, I swear!) I found a good track for it. It's called Ocean by Nine Days. Only the first minute or so of that song actually suits this part, but that's the only part of the song I like XD Oh, I also got inspiration from an episode of Sukisyo for this one. Ran and Yoru are so cute…

* * *

"Hey, look." Matt whispered from beneath Mello. "It's snowing…"

Mello lifted his face away from where he had been kissing the boy's chest to look out the window. Sure enough, small white flakes were dotting the night sky, illuminated only by the dim streetlamp. He turned his attention back to the red-head lying below him. His shirt had been discarded on the floor, his jeans unbuttoned. Small drops of sweat glistened on his forehead that trickled down to his flushed cheeks. Mello pushed Matt's messy hair out of his eyes and off to the side. He adored those heavy-lidded green eyes. Even now in the darkness of their bedroom they were piercing.

"Beautiful," Mello said then slowly pressed their lips together.


	2. Day 2

I wrote the majority of this fluffy one at like 1 a.m. It made sense to me then XD I can picture these events occurring in my mind, but I don't how well I convey them in writing:P Oh, and the track for this chapter is You and Me Song by the Wannadies :D It's so cutesy. 3

* * *

"Weather reports have shown a record amount of snowfall last night, resulting in 3 and a half feet total. Another large snowstorm will be moving in this afternoon and staying until at least Thursday. Expect heavy snowfall and possible power outages over the next few days. Officials are advising people to stay at home and wait it out. Take this as an opportunity to spend some quality time with your loved ones. This has been the Channel 4 Weather Report." The pleasant smiling news woman disappeared as Mello turned off the TV and walked to where Matt laid on the couch, Gameboy in hand. He didn't even look up when Mello climbed on the couch and straddled him. It wasn't exactly uncommon.

"Sounds like we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other this week." Mello said, moving his hand up under Matt's shirt.

"Ah, Mello! Stop! I'm almost at the end of this level!" he whined as he tried to squirm away. Matt wiggled out from under Mello and sat with his knees up against his chest. He definitely wasn't going to lose this time. There were only 30 seconds left and he wasn't about to get distracted now.

Mello leered at the boy's intent face. He was so serious when it came to video games. But Mello was stubborn and he wouldn't give up without a fight either. He crawled on his knees and ran a hand up Matt's leg, down to his thigh. He moved his face in close and tickled the red-head with his hot breath. Matt hunched his shoulders up and curled himself into an even tighter ball.

_Persistent_, Mello chuckled. _He really isn't making this easy._ The blond licked his friend's ear and moved down to his neck. Matt shuddered but forced himself to concentrate on the game in front of him. Only 10 seconds left now; he could do it! Then Mello began to suck Matt's collarbone and nip at the base of his neck.

"Ahhh…" he moaned involuntarily as his eyes closed. Matt felt the game slip out of his hands. It bounced off the couch and landed on the floor. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he desperately reached for the console. But it was too late, the game had already ended and he'd lost; all thanks to Mello. "You asshole! I was so close that time! Dammit!"

"Ha-ha. I win." Mello sneered as he stuck out his tongue. "I'm just too sexy for you to ignore."

"More like too annoying…" Matt grumbled, arms folded over his chest.

"Aw, don't pout Matty! You're too cute to look angry." Mello grinned. He put his hand on top of Matt's knee and gave him a quick peck.

"Ass," Matt said, trying to hide his smile. He was obviously doing a poor job because Mello laughed, then swooped down and kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"I always know how to make you smile." Mello said as he touched their foreheads together. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and pulled him in closer.

"You're lucky I love you so much 'cus otherwise I might kill you." Matt said. He pressed his lips to Mello's once more.

"Yeah, me too." Mello joked, then they both got up from the couch. "So, want some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Does your life just revolve around chocolate?" Matt scoffed.

"No; chocolate _and_ you." He answered as they walked into the kitchen.

"Uh-huh." Matt looked questioningly at Mello as he searched the cabinets for his precious hot chocolate. "And which comes first?" he asked.

"You can't make me pick between my two loves!" Mello said over his shoulder. "That's like making a mother decide which child she loves more!"

Matt snorted. "No it's not! Chocolate isn't even a living thing. That's totally different."

"You're one to talk." Mello said as he stood up and walked to the fridge for the milk. Whole milk, mind you; none of that "2%" shit. "What about you and your video games? You treat that Gameboy like it's a newborn baby."

"Hey! That's different!"

"Oh yeah? How?" Mello asked as he mixed the milk and powder together and put it in the microwave.

"Well…uh...at least I'm actually accomplishing something! You're just gonna get fat from all that sugar." He retorted.

"Uh-huh. I could say the same thing about you Matty. You spend most of your time sitting the couch with your eyes glued to some screen. Not exactly now are ya?" Mello snickered.

"Oh shut up." Matt laughed.

"Dammit," Mello said glaring at the microwave."It won't turn on."

"Well did you plug it in?" Matt asked. Mello was sometimes forgetful of these things.

"Yeah I did and it…ohhhh."

"What?"

Mello shook his head. "I guess the power's out." He said.

"Wait, lemme check." Matt said as he pushed himself away from the counter. He walked to the TV and pressed the remote. Nothing happened. He went to the light switch and flipped it to the "ON" position. Nothing. "Yup, power's definitely out." He confirmed.

"Goddammit, now how am I supposed to make my hot chocolate?" Mello said looking forlornly at the lukewarm brown water.

"Heh. I guess you'll just have to live with only one of your loves." The red-head chuckled. Matt waked past Mello and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ah, wait!" Mello said, chasing after him, his hot chocolate already forgotten.


	3. Day 3

First of all, I would like to apologize for the song I'm about to recommend for this chapter. It is unfortunately catchy and kind of fitting :P Ta-da! Shut Up and Sleep With Me by Sin With Sebastian! (*everyone around me groans*) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (I also happen to have the best album artwork for that song. It's of course, MattxMello :D) Secondly, I would like to thank 3 kiwikick 3 for helping me with my pervy ideas :) Together we formulate awesomness. Thirdly, I do enjoy reviews and suggestions (I've still got like 4 chapters left in this...I don't want it to be repetitive)

* * *

"Hey."

Matt looked up from his DS.

"What?'"

"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Mello asked with a mischievous grin. Matt threw his head back and groaned.

"Aw, dude we haven't done that since we were kids. Its way too cold outside and my battery's about to die." he complained.

"Well turn it off and come play with _me_." Mello whispered in Matt's ear as he traced his finger down the boy's chest. He nuzzled his face against Matt's neck and began to kiss him.

"Alright! Alright!" he laughed as he pushed Mello's smiling face away. The blond nicked Matt's DS from his hands and flipped the power off. He set the red game down on the coffee table then pulled them both up from the couch. There was a large indent where Matt had been intensely gaming for the past few hours. Maybe a little exercise wouldn't kill him.

Mello grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him into their bedroom to get dressed. The closet they shared held both their wardrobes (mostly Mello's) and yet it was just barely full. Leather outfits are expensive you know.

Mello's clothes dominated the left side while Matt only needed a small space on the right. He preferred a minimal approach when it came to getting dressed; which was why he only had spare striped shirts and a few pairs of jeans. Mello was the opposite in that he had various outfits he could put together by combining the many pieces. Of course, mainly everything was black.

Mello shifted through the rack, searching for something suitable for Matt to wear.

"How 'bout this" he asked, holding up one of his heavy sweaters. The red-head looked up at Mello from behind his goggles with those cute puppy eyes. Mello couldn't resist. He pulled his friend close and grabbed the waistband of his flannel pajama pants, then tugged them to the ground. From on his knees Mello gazed up into Matt's green eyes.

"I can take my clothes off on my own Mello. I'm almost 17."

"Yeah, but you still dress like you're seven…" he replied, indicating Matt's bright blue Super Smash Brothers boxers. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Mello put his hands on the boy's hips.

"I think it's cute." He said, and then placed a gentle kiss on his friend's stomach, which caused him to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Okay, I'm starting to freeze." Matt said. Goosebumps were forming on his skin, but he was sure they weren't just from being cold.

Matt quickly finished putting on his jeans and the sweater, then turned to Mello.

"Here," he said as he tossed Mello his black leather gloves.

"Thanks." he replied. Mello watched as Matt pulled a pack of Marlboros out of his pocket. The red-head extracted a cigarette and flipped the switch on his lighter, producing a glowing ember at the end of the stick. He lifted it to his mouth and sucked in the delicious smoke. It was perfect and always left him wanting more, just like a certain someone he knew.

Mello walked over to where Matt leaned against the wall. They stared pointedly at each other until Mello grabbed a fistful of his beloved's hair and tilted his head back for a deep kiss. Matt opened his mouth to let the sweet chocolaty taste of Mello's tongue enter. The tongues and flavors collided together in a wonderful combination, sliding over each other expertly from much practice. A low muffled growl came from the back of Matt's throat and he wanted – no – he needed more of Mello. Matt pulled the other boy in closer by his waist. They pressed against one another with their hips grinding together; the friction was getting to be too much. Mello needed to breathe. He untangled his fingers from the red hair and instead intertwined them with Matt's gloved ones.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, towing Matt out of the room.

_Damn, just when it was getting good._ Matt thought to himself as he followed Mello.

When the front door opened, frigid air hit Matt like an oncoming truck. He deeply regretted agreeing to this torture and desperately wanted to return to the warmth of the couch. His nose was already turning a rosy shade of pink, along with his lips. The hacker breathed in the cold air which filled his lungs, then blew it back out in a wispy, flowing cloud.

"Mello, can we _please _go back inside?" said Matt who was rubbing his arms in attempt to fight off his shivers. Obviously his sweater was doing a poor job of that.

"Hell no! Quit being a baby Matt. We haven't even left the front porch yet!"

_Why does Mello always have to be so damn outgoing? And more importantly, why does he always have to drag ME into his dumb plans?_ Matt questioned himself.

"Dude, fuck this shit. I'm going back in." he grumbled. He'd had enough of this "outside" crap already. Techno geeks simply aren't made for outdoor adventures. Just as Matt had placed his freezing fingers on the door handle he felt a swift tug at the back of his jeans. Mello had grabbed him by the belt and held him with a firm grip.

"You're not getting away that easily…"

In one fluid motion Mello raised a startled Matt above his head with a surprising amount of force, then hurled him with all his might. The redhead flew through the air and crashed in the ocean of snow a few yards from the porch.

The four feet of snow cushioned his fall but his ass still hurt from the impact. He tried to pull himself up but the snow kept crumbling beneath his hands. How the hell had he been able to throw Matt that far? Matt _was_ the larger of the two, having at least a good three inches on the blonde. He lied on back contemplating this and stared up at the sky through his goggles, which tinted the world orange, until Mello's slender figure stood above him.

"Need some help?" Mello chuckled. He extended his hand to the boy. Big mistake.

Matt grabbed the hand roughly and pulled. Mello lost his balance and fell on top of the redhead. Matt rolled over, forcing Mello underneath him. He took the blonde's wrists in his hands and pressed them down to the ground, their faces mere inches apart.

"Huh, so this is what you look like on top?" Mello smirked. He liked the way friend looked kind of angry, his green eyes staring him down, his messy hair framing his face perfectly. Matt moved the trapped boy's wrists into one strong hand.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked craning his neck as far as he could.

"Oh, you'll see…" Matt said sinisterly.

_Okay, maybe Matt on top isn't such a good thing._ Just as this thought came into Mello's mind he felt his friends' hand pulling down the zipper of his jacket _slowly_. He could only watch as Matt lifted his shirt and exposed his stomach to the frosty air. Shivers went up Mello's spine, the cold setting in. _What the hell is he doing? _The blonde wondered.

He gasped quite audibly when he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his abdomen. The piercing feeling numbed and turned to a watery dripping one. It took Mello a moment to process that Matt had smeared a large amount of icy snow all over his bare skin. As the snow melted to a puddle of water on his stomach, a breeze swept by, making Mello feel colder than ever before.

"Heh. Betcha wanna go inside now." Matt sneered.

Mello broke free from Matt's grip and flipped him onto his back. From there, the boy pressed his body on top of the hacker's and leaned his face in close.

"You know, I think I like you better on the bottom." Mello said, trailing his finger down Matt's face and across his lips. "You're much more _submissive_."

Matt opened his mouth slightly, lips parting. He took Mello's gloved finger in his mouth and began to suck, swirling his tongue around it, all the while staring directly in his friend's eyes.

_Damn, Matt sure does know how to be sexy. _Mello thought, satisfied that he had the redhead right where he wanted him. He felt Matt bite the tip of his gloved finger and hold it gently between his teeth. Mello pulled his hand out of the black leather and reached for the hacker's jeans. He unbuckled the belt and freed the metal button, then carefully slid the zipper down. Mello slipped his hand in the redhead's pants, just barely brushing Matt's boxers. He sensed Matt stiffen at his touch, and smiled knowingly. He moved his hand and let his fingers slide underneath the thin layer of cloth separating them.

"Ahh…Mells!" Matt cried, turning his head to the side. Mello could feel the boy's abs tightening underneath him.

"What? Turned on already Matty?" he whispered with a smug grin.

"No, your hand is freezing!" Matt gasped. Mello's cheeks turned a few shades pinker than they already were and he quickly withdrew from the boy's jeans.

"Want to go back inside?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "That sounds like a good idea." And with that they promptly sat up and made their way to the front door, mostly likely to avoid eye contact with each other for the next few hours.

* * *

Matt: Whoa, hold up...I thought I was supposed to be angry with him. What happened?

Mello: I'm just too damn good-looking to stay mad at.

Matt: Mello, shut up. And WTF, why am I always on the bottom?

Author: Hey! You got to be seme for awhile there!

Mello: Matt, if you want me THAT bad, I'll let you be on top.

Author: See? Compromise. Everyone's happy...

Matt: Wait! What?


	4. Day 4

Oh dear lord. I'm sorry this took so long to post. It took me forever to write for ehhhh "various reasons". Let's just say my face was bright red and the majority of my time was spent laughing at my own story. Warning: Do not write this kind of stuff in your notebook at school because people will find it and they will want to read it. O.e If you don't want to scar your classmates, please, take my advice... Now! On to other things. The song for this chapter is Scream For My Ice Cream by Blood On The Dance Floor. I swear, I do listen to classy music, honest! Its just that these songs seem to work well with my writing! Oh, I'd also like to thank kiwikick again for her encouragement :P Well, enjoy :)

* * *

_Bzzz. _

"Crap."

_Bzzz Bzzz._

"Shit."

_BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ!_

"GODDAMIT!"

"Matt, what the Hell are you doing?" Mello asked, leaning against the door frame in his tight black shirt and leather pants. Apparently he'd fallen asleep in his clothes again. "It's 3 a.m. and all I can hear is you making a bunch of noise. I'm trying to sleep man."

"I don't want to waste my Gameboy's battery life. It's almost dead. All I could find was Operation and I have to play something. I haven't gamed in like 6 hours!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well can't you play something that isn't so damn loud? God, you don't even make this much noise in the bedroom!"

"I-ah-uh… shut up! It isn't _that_ loud Mello. You're just overly-sensitive."

"But isn't that what you love about me?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, right." Matt said, returning his attention to the game. He was so close to getting the butterfly out of the fat man's stomach. Just…a little…more…_Bzzzz!_

"You really suck at this, you know?" Mello said, crossing his arms over his chest looking smug.

"That's just because my hands are being shaky! I haven't held a controller in so long that they've started twitching!" Mello watched in the darkness as Matt pulled a cigarette out of a pack and flipped open his lighter. He tried to satisfy at least one of his addictions but his fingers were too unsteady to summon the flame. He looked like a total junkie, desperate for a fix. Mello swooped down and grabbed the lighter, flipping it once with his thumb. Finally fire appeared and he held it to Matt's cigarette. He took in a deep breath and sighed, letting out a giant cloud of smoke. His posture relaxed and he looked up at Mello. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Since I'm awake now we might as well do something."

Lighter still in hand, Mello walked to the table and grabbed some candles. He placed them around the room, illuminating them one by one.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Matt asked after another long drag.

"Something fun…"

"Ughhh."

"You'll like it Matty. _It's a game_." Mello said with a seductive voice. "Do we have a deck of cards?"

Matt sighed. Yep, Mello was definitely up now. He pointed to a cardboard box that was filled with an assortment of odd items. After a bit of searching, Mello returned holding up a rubber-banded set of playing cards.

"Strip Poker." He announced as he sat down in front of the other boy.

"Ha! I only know how to play Black Jack." Matt replied, feeling this battle was over before it had begun he took another puff of his victory cigarette. Thank God. Now he could go back to playing Operation.

"Fine then, we'll just have to play Strip Black Jack." Mello smiled.

Matt looked longingly at his abandoned game. Mello's mind was made up now and he wasn't going to be able to change it. He gave in and pulled his goggles up over his eyes.

"Why is it always stripping with you?"

"Would you have it any other way? I mean if you really want to, we could to some S&M stuff." He said with a devious look.

"You wish!"

"Fine. If you won't do that then let's make this a little more interesting. The loser has to do anything the winner wants for 10 minutes."

"No bondage or anything like that though, right?" Matt asked nervously.

"Don't be stupid, that'd take way longer than ten minutes." Mello replied casually.

"So you mean if I win you'll admit that you're an arrogant cocky bastard with too much conviction and whatever else I tell you to say?" Matt jeered.

Mello scoffed. "Heh. Like I'd let you win?"

"Oh yeah, and what would you make me do?" Matt asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"It's a secret."

Matt swallowed the lump in his throat. He had a bad feeling about this.

Six cards later Matt had just lost his jeans and the sexual tension was _extreme_. Matt stood up and began to remove his striped shirt as well. Mello watched contently from on the floor, legs crossed, hands in his lap. He was still fully clothed. His lips curved into a smug grin as Matt lifted the fabric from his pale skin. He blushed slightly when the blonde gave him an appreciative wolf-whistle. The shirt slid over his red locks and off his head. He dropped it to the ground where it landed in a rumpled pile, along with his jeans, gloves, socks, belt, and vest. All that remained were his Bowzer boxers (I'm inclined to think he only owns Mario brand underwear) and orange goggles. How did it always end up that he was half-naked in front of Mello?

"Alright Matty. Time to draw again." Mello said.

Matt sat down wordlessly, silently praying that his next two cards would be 21. As much as he hated feeling like Mello's slave, he hated losing even more. He put on his poker face (ha.) as he reached out his hand to the deck. His finger grasped the two cards shakily and he tried to steady them. He knew what article of clothing Mello would choose for Matt to remove if he won this hand…and it wouldn't be the goggles.

The redhead slowly turned the cards face up. He squinted in the darkness to see the small numbers. 7 and 9. Keeping his head low, he glanced up at Mello, searching his face for a sign. But all he got was the same blank, apathetic stare he'd seen all night. Matt knew he had to draw again. He took a deep breath and extended his hand toward his destiny. The boy held the card inches from his face. His eyes lit up, it was a five!

"Ha! Suck on THAT Mello!" Matt cheered, slapping the three cards down in front of them for the world to see; a perfect 21. He expected Mello to groan or complain or maybe even hit him, but he did nothing. Nothing at all. Mello continued to stare lazily at Matt as he leaned forward and calmly laid down his ten and an ace...21. Matt's mouth hung open as he attempted to process what happened.

"Ahh…what now?"

Mello cracked his knuckles and leaned back on his hands.

"Well the way I always played was that if you both got 21, then you each draw one card from the deck, and whoever has the higher number wins. Sound fair?"

"I guess so…"

"Alright then, ladies first." Mello said.

"Fuck."

"Heh. Boxers off, now." Mello chuckled sinisterly.

Matt bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow before placing his hands on the waistband, slipping his thumbs inside. Just as his underwear was slowly slipping down, Mello stood up. The blonde crossed his arms over his torso and pulled off his tight black shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted abs. Matt gulped at the delicious sight.

"W-why did you take your shirt off?" he asked in a confused voice as Mello walked to the living room door, his now bare chest glowing in the moonlight.

"I don't want to get it stained, silly." The boy replied. "I'll be right back, just stay there."

Oh God. What was he planning? How was he going to get out of this one? Before Matt could even form an escape plan Mello had returned, holding a bottle in his hand.

"I thought those were supposed to be gone by now." Mello said in a low voice, grabbing the sides of Matt's boxers.

"Ahh…um…" was all he had time to say before his friend had pulled them down with an inhuman amount of speed. He pushed Matt to the ground where he landed on the old burgundy-colored carpet. Mello climbed on top of the naked Matt, which was now becoming a habit, and held up the bottle.

Chocolate Syrup.

Matt's eyes widened with the realization of what Mello was planning to do. The blonde pulled open the cap of the bottle with his teeth.

"Mello, wait." Matt said, inching back using his elbows. "We can't do this…"

"And why not?" he asked, looking down on his prey.

"Ummm what about the uh…" he said, looking around desperately "W-what about the floor!"

"The floor?" Mello repeated, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah! What if it gets on the carpet? We're only renting this place!" It was a feeble excuse, but it was all he had.

"Oh don't worry Matty, I'll be careful…" Mello whispered in his ear, then he began to pour the chocolate syrup all down his friend's chest.

"Ahhh! That feels so _gross_ Mello!" Matt said trying to get up, but the other boy was obviously stronger. He pushed Matt back down by his shoulders and stared at him with lust in his eyes.

"Alright then, I'll make it feel _good_." he replied as he ran his hands up and down Matt's torso, smearing the delicious chocolate all over him. He paused to lick his fingers, sucking them perfectly clean. Matt gulped as he watched, feeling uncomfortable and turned on at the same time.

Once he was finished, Mello proceeded to lower his face down to the redhead's abs. His tongue cleared a path from Matt's stomach all the way up to his collarbone. He sucked and nipped his friend's neck, making the skin pink, which turned to a bruising purple. Mello's lips wouldn't be satisfied until they had explored every inch of Matt, and he wasn't done yet. He moved up and smashed their mouths together. Matt could taste the extreme sweetness of Mello's tongue running over his own. Mello continued exploring, grazing his teeth against the other boy's.

Matt attempted to stifle a gasp when he suddenly felt the devious blonde's nails lightly brush along his hard cock. Still kissing, Mello smiled smugly, pleased with the effect. He continued trailing his fingers up and down, being careful to just barely touch Matt each time. A quiet, anxious whimper escaped from the redhead's mouth when Mello pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, slightly out of breath and annoyed.

No answer.

"Mello? Mello what are you do-"

Matt was cut off by the delicious sensation of Mello pouring chocolate all over his erection. He couldn't describe how good it felt, but it got even better when Mello's warm hand finally wrapped around it. The pumping motions were made slick and swift due to the messy sweet coating. He groaned with pleasure. Mello quickened his pace and Matt buried his fingers into the boy's blonde hair. As the friction increased Matt began to push himself towards Mello, bucking his hips and pulling the other boy down closer.

Mello broke away short of breath. His cheeks were flushed and beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead. He took his chocolate covered hand and grabbed Matt's thigh. A trail was made as he dragged his hand down and then back up, running his nails along the redhead's ass and resting on the small of his back. He lowered his face slowly and paused momentarily to look up at Matt who was staring at him in anticipation and desire before flicking his tongue over his cock once. The reaction he received was quite admirable. Matt's back arched and he let out a delectable gasp that turned to a low moan. Mello continued to tease the poor boy, only using swift licks. He could tell Matt was growing more and more irritated by his growling.

"C'mon Mail," Mello said between licks "you're gonna have to scream if you really want it…"

The intense pressure building up was becoming excruciating for Matt and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fuck Mihael! Just do it already!" he cried.

Mello's lips turned to a smug grin and he promptly bent down and began to suck Matt like a chocolate popsicle.

* * *

Author: Whew! Did it! I've never written lemon before and this was my first attempt. Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think!

Matt: (death glare) I'll tell you what I think...

Mello: Heh. You dirty boy, eh Matty? We're gonna need to wash up after that and you know what? I'd bet that water is only hot long enough for one shower. (suggestive face :D )

Matt: I'LL KILL YOU!

Author: O.O (dies of nosebleed from the mere mental image)


	5. Day 5

Sorry this took soooooo long to update! I couldn't figure out what would happen next. I've also been busy writing scripts. Which brings me to my next point, please check out kiwikick and I's Matt and Mello Cosplay videos on youtube! :D Our channel name is TheSymmetriclEights...cus kiwi is in love with soul Eater XD We've been avidly working on our scripts during history for the past few weeks like the model student we are. Heh. Songs for this are Tesselate by Tokyo Police club or Fuck Like A Beast by The Meteors. The second one just makes me laugh thinking about Matt listening to this...enjoy :D

* * *

There was no way Matt was going to lose to that know-it-all prick, not after last night. His ass still hurt like hell! Matt wouldn't be outsmarted by Mello again. He thought he was the smartest and best at everything. Mello always had that stupid superior smirk on his face, like he knew he was somehow better than everyone else. Not today. Matt would finally dominate him and show that jerk who was boss around here.

Matt was deep in concentration, staring at the options in front of him. Should he put another hotel on Baltic Avenue? Was it really even worth it? Sure, if Mello landed on it he'd have to pay the fine but another purchase would lower his already dwindling amount of money. He'd have to make a decision soon though; his turn wouldn't last forever.

Mello watched in amusement, chuckling at his friend's determination to win. Matt only had 3 hotels and $600 left. Mello, on the other hand, had almost a dozen little red houses and over $3,000 to spend. They'd been playing for hours now and really, it was getting pretty old. The blond sighed, resting his chin on his knuckles. How did he get sucked into this again?

* * *

"Mellooo," Matt cooed in a singing voice, "Guess what I found!"

From his place on the couch Mello took his eyes away from his copy of _Who Killed Mr. Marty: A Compilation of Short Murder Mysteries_ and leaned his head back to look at the red-head.

"What?" he asked with a tone of boredom.

"_This_…" Matt said, pulling the Monopoly box he was holding from behind his back. "I was looking in the attic for a generator and then I saw it on top of some old junk."

"That is junk." Mello said dismissively. He really didn't want to waste his time playing some stupid board game when he could be outsmarting fictional criminals. It was almost too easy for him. After all, he was a genius. But it still made him feel superior when he saw that his answer was correct, which it always was. "Why would I play such a lame and boring game like Monopoly?" he questioned the hacker.

"Because I deserve at least some compensation for your little "chocolate party" last night."

"Oh what, was I _too big _for you to handle?" Mello asked piously.

"No! I can _handle_ it; just not for hours on end!" Matt whined defensively. The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why don't you just go play on your Gameboy or something?" he asked, going back to his book.

"The battery died…" Matt replied, looking downcast.

"Well what about the DS?" he asked as he flipped another page.

"Dead."

Mello turned around. "PSP?"

Matt looked like he was about to cry.

"Okay! Okay! I'll play Monopoly with you. Jeez!" Almost instantly his friend's face lit up. He plopped himself down on the living room floor and began shuffling the cards and organizing the money. Damn, he really knew how to use those puppy eyes. With a long sigh, Mello heaved himself off the couch and sat down across from Matt. "Can I at least be the banker?"

"Sure, as long as I get to be the car."

"Fine, whatever" he looked through the small left-over figures. There were always a few missing. He settled on the battleship, mainly because in real life it would destroy every single one of its opponents. They both place their pieces on GO and began the game.

* * *

Finally Matt decided to buy the hotel, placing his faith in its plastic ways. He handed the dice to Mello who groaned.

"Oh my God! I thought I was going to die waiting for you to make your move!"

"Oh, whatever! Just take your turn!" he retorted.

Mello rolled the dice and landed on 6. He snickered as he collected his $200, going right past Matt's trap.

"Damn." Matt muttered.

He loved seeing Matt get angry when he was losing. His ears grew red and his jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together. His hands curled into tight fists and his constricted knuckles turned white. Mello knew if there was one thing Matt hated most it was losing a game. In the entire 6 years that they'd been together he'd never seen him get so mad at anything else. The usually-apathetic boy's language would give even the most foul-mouthed sailors a run for their money. He could sense the red-head's frustration growing. He looked like he was almost at the breaking point. Matt swiped the dice out of Mello's hands and practically pelted them at the board; 3.

"Huh, looks like you owe me another $500 Matty." Mello grinned.

"FUCK THIS! I hate this goddamn piece of shit game! It sucks dick! Fuck this game man, and FUCK YOU!" Matt shouted. He flipped over the board, sending tin pieces, plastic house, and Chance cards flying in the air. They fell to the ground scattering everywhere. Matt stood up and walked through the hall to their bedroom, kicking the money tray as he went. Another loud "FUCK!" and the door slammed. Mello sat in the strewn remains of their "fun" chuckling. He removed the blue $50's he had been hiding from underneath his leather-clad thigh.

_Matt should've known better than to let me be the banker..._ Mello thought to himself.


	6. Day 6

GAAAAAAHHHHHHH. Bad person. I never update. Now I shall hang my head in shame :/ ...OKAY! Now, onto where I talk about my story. This chapter was hard to do cus I had writer's bock for the looongest time! (and I'm a bit lazy :P) Playing Kingdom Hearts, Assassin's Creed, Pokemon, reading yaoi, and listening to music had ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with this. Heh. I also realized, like only the first chapter and the song actually work well together. Now I'm just making shit up. Oh well. I suppose for this chapter the song is In Too Deep by Sum41.

* * *

"Ohhhh just PERFECT!"

Matt opened the door of the closet he was sitting in. "What is it Mello?" he called. Mello stormed in the room with his fists clenched in fury.

"The goddamn wa- Matt…where are you?" he asked looking around confused.

"I'm in here." He said as he pushed the door open further and fell out onto the floor, a pool of Mario plushies following. Mello looked at Matt the way anyone would look at a person who had just come out of a sea of stuffed mushrooms and Italians.

"Uhhh…Matt, are you okay buddy?" he asked, questioning the boy's sanity at this point. Matt still lay on the floor, his hair a mop of copper red and deep bags under his eyes. The kid looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Huh? Oh, this…yeah." He said slowly.

"What exactly are you doing?" Mello questioned. Matt's eyes got as wide as deer caught in front of an oncoming truck. His entire body stiffened and his expression became extremely serious. He raised his head to stare at Mello who took a few steps back, just to be safe.

"We were having a top secret meeting...nothing that concerns you."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Anyways Matt the-"

"If you promise not to betray us and relay this classified information to that son of a bitch Bowzer, I'll tell you."

"Matt, I really don't want to know."

"OKAY! JEEZ, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET SO VIOLENT!" Matt yelled as he suddenly scrambled to his knees, crawling towards Mello. The blonde had his back against the wall, his hand on the doorknob if he needed to escape his deranged friend. "Mario says that there's a 200 coin ransom for Princess Peach. But he thinks I can rescue her! I have to Mello! I HAVE TO SAVE THE PRINCESS! She needs me…she nhhh…mmm…fhhh" Matt trailed off, clinging to Mello's legs.

_Okay, he's lost it…_Mello thought as he looked down at the boy attached to him.

"Uhhh…Matt?"

"Matt?"

"Hey...Matt." He realized the boy had fallen asleep and was now drooling on his pants. Ew. Gross. Mello shook his legs, attempting to break free from the hacker's grasp. The repeated collision of Matt's skull against Mello's knee woke him up and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, hey Mello." He smiled lazily. "What's up?"

"Yeeeeah, uh, Matt we have a problem." Mello said, deciding it was probably best to just ignore their previous exchange. "I think the pipes are frozen so we have no water now. I just checked the whole house."

"Well that's just fucking perfect." Matt muttered.

"That's what I said!" Mello replied, throwing his hands up in the air. A long silence ensued and the blonde began walking back forth across the room, wracking his brain for a solution. He absolutely _had _to take a shower at least once a day, otherwise he felt disgusting. Smelling gross was definitely not cool.

"Hey Mello…" Matt said, breaking the silence with his uncertain voice.

"What?" the boy replied impatiently, still pacing.

"Well I know this is going to sound stupid but…uhhh…why don't we go take showers at someone else's house?"

"Oh, like who?" he asked sarcastically. "Near? Pft." Matt said nothing, as he scratched his head and avoided Mello's gaze. Mello was still snickering at his own clever joke. As he thought more about what the redhead had said his steps slowed until he stopped in front of the boy. "Wait…you weren't actually going to suggest we go to _Near's_ place, were you?"

Matt's eyes wandered toward the ceiling and he rocked from side to side nonchalantly, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "Uhhhhh…"

"Oh, no freaking WAY Matt! What kind of dumbass idea is that?" Mello exclaimed as he turned to exit the room.

"C'mon Mello! Mellooo!" Matt called desperately. "We'd only have to be there for a little while!"

"No! I'm not doing ANYTHING at that freak's house!"

"B-but we don't have any water! Where else are we gonna go? Besides, I feel dirty!" Matt whined.

"I'd rather never take a shower again, acquire some horrible disease and then die a miserable death than ever ask him for help!" Mello shouted.

"Oh, don't you think that's a little extreme?" the redhead asked, rolling his eyes. The blonde shot him a death-glare. "Please?" Matt asked, turning on his puppy-dog eyes.

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No!"

"Pretty Pleeease?"

"NO MATT!"

"Pretty pretty _pretty _pleeease?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

* * *

"Oh, why hello; Mello, Matt." Near said casually to the two boys standing on his doorstep. "What brings you here at this hour?" he asked as he twirled a white lock around his finger.

Matt looked over to Mello who pulled his jacket closer and focused his eyes on something very far in the distance. He jabbed the blonde in the side with his elbow.

"Mello…" he growled through his clenched teeth.

"Nuh-uh."

He jabbed him harder. "Mello!"

"You say it! It was your stupid idea…" he growled back.

"Ugh fine!" he mumbled, then turned back to Near, his smug little smirk watching them in amusement. "Well, you see…the water isn't working at our house and uh, we were wondering if you could maybe, ah, let us use your shower for a bit?" Matt felt absurdly uncomfortable, not just due to the freezing cold and the massive amount of snow surrounding him, but mainly just from the way Near was looking at them.

"But of course," Near replied. "Please, come inside." He opened the door further to reveal the warmth from within. Reluctantly, the two entered. They were greeted by the smell of cleaning supplies and an incredible living room. The entire floor was made of marble and the walls were adorned with dazzling and no doubt, expensive pieces of art. To the left was a large fireplace and beautiful white lounge chairs. On the right was a large shelf filled with nothing but puzzles and toys, all placed in alphabetical order. And right in the center was an entirely glass spiral staircase. Mello's eyes widened and Matt just stood there, dumbstruck. The blonde leaned in and whispered in Matt's ear.

"Why don't we have a set-up like this?"

Matt shook his head, his mouth agape.

"Shall I have the butler take your coats?" Near asked, gesturing towards the very tall, boxy man standing behind them. Matt squeaked and jumped in surprise clinging to Mello's arm. He gulped and slowly detached himself from the boy, then shrugged off his army green winter coat, watching Mello do the same with his black one. They handed their jackets to the butler who hung them on the rack with a terrifying stone-faced expression.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Near said to the boys as he walked to one of the couches and sat down. He was almost camouflaged against the white fabric in his pajamas. He curled his knees up to his chest and resumed twisting his hair around his finger. Matt and Mello sat down stiffly on the couch opposite Near. "Now, do you prefer lavender or roses?" he asked.

Matt and Mello looked at one another. "Uh…what?" the redhead asked.

"For your bath," replied Near. "Do you want lavender or rose petals?"

"Neither." Mello said. "We just want a normal, quick shower."

"I am sorry to disappoint you Mello, but we only have a bathtub." Near said, not looking sorry at all. "And since we only have one, who would like to go first?" He paused, thinking. "That is, unless of course, you'd rather bathe together?" he smiled sinisterly.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" Mello shouted as he sprang up from the couch. Matt looked mortified.

"Follow me." boomed the rather large butler. The blonde walked briskly over to him and Matt watched in terror as Mello ascended the stairs, leaving him alone…with Near.

"Well Matt," said Near. "It looks like it's just the two of us." His eyes stared over his curled up knees at the redhead. It was piercing and chilling and just plain uncomfortable. Matt squirmed in his seat and avoided making eye contact with the boy.

"Uhhh, yeah. I guess so."

"Shall we play a game?" Near asked. It felt like he _never _blinked! He had a thousand mile stare that went on forever and it was dedicated solely to Matt. The word 'game' brought the hacker out of his internal debate of whether or not Near had a soul.

"Oh, ah…sure." He replied, uncertain of what he was getting himself into.

Near slipped off the couch and made his way to the shelf of games. It occurred to Matt that seeing Near walk an incredibly strange thing. He didn't necessarily shuffle, but his gait was composed of small steps and his back was hunched over. His arms hung loosely by his sides and swung slightly with each step. He took his time carefully deciding which game they should play and returned holding a rectangular tin. Along the side in exciting-looking letters was "JENGA!"

_This won't be too bad_, thought Matt as he watched Near assemble the tower of wooden blocks.

"I assume you know how to play Jenga." The albino boy said.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then let the fun begin."

Matt reached out and grabbed one of the blocks towards the top, a safe move. He set it down on the coffee table, praying that Mello would break the record for world's fastest shower. Near gingerly plucked a wood block out from the middle and kept it in his hands. Matt gulped as Near ran his fingers up and down the length of the wood, all the while staring intently at him. He moved the block up to his mouth and caressed it with his lips. Matt suddenly felt the need to cross his legs and put his hands in his lap.

Oh dear God; he wanted to end this game as quickly as possible. The hacker swiftly pulled a piece out from the bottom and the entire thing toppled. _Whew._

"Oh, now that was no fun." said Near. "I suppose we'll just have to play another game." _Noooooo!_

Near left and returned once more, this time with a miniature house…that bared a strange resemblance to Matt and Mello's house.

"This is one of my favorite toys." He said in his eerie voice.

_I didn't know Near liked playing with dollhouses…_

"And _this _is my _favorite_ one to play with." Near turned the house around to expose its interior, and the small figures inside. He pulled out one of the dolls and began stroking its short red hair. "You're clothes appear to be rather messy today." He said. "How naughty…" He fixed the black and white striped shirt and pulled up its jeans.

"Would you care to play?" Near asked, looking back at the horrified Matt.

"I-uh, I'm…."

"I'm sorry Matt, I didn't quite hear that."

"I'm gonna go check on Mello!" Matt squeaked, his voice changing octaves.

"I'll be here." He heard Near whisper as he sprinted up the stairs. He reached the top without pausing to think and practically busted down the door of the first room he saw. Matt slammed the door behind him and leaned back against it, attempting to catch his breath.

"_Matt?" _

His eyes popped open.

"Mello?" he asked, his mind so confused.

"What are you doing?" Mello hissed.

"Near…freak…dolls! _Dolls _Mello! DOLLS!" he gasped.

"_What?" _

"Near! He wanted to play games and then he wanted to play Jenga, but he was all creepy and sexual! Then he wanted to play with his dollhouse, but it was _our house _Mello! And then he has like these little miniature you and me's and..and…and…"

It was about this time that Matt actually noticed that Mello was sitting in the bathtub, surrounded by a variety of rubber ducks.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Oh, ah…the butler. He wouldn't let me take them out." Mello said as he gathered more ducks around his waist, suddenly very conscious of their situation.

"This was a bad idea…" Matt thought out loud.

"I _told _you!' Mello exclaimed as he threw one of the ducks at his friend, hitting him square in the forehead with a small squeak.

"Well…let's get out of here!" he said nervously, dashing over to the tub and pulling Mello out by the waist.

"Ah! God Matt! What are you doing?" Mello shouted as they fell back onto the fluffy carpet.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Matt yelled, apparently not bothered by the fact that his friend was lying completely naked and soaking wet on top of him. On any normal day this would've ended in…well…let's just say the day would go from normal to great.

Matt scrambled out from underneath Mello and began to frantically search for his friend's clothes.

"Here!" he said as he rushed back to Mello, pulling the boxers up over his ankles.

"Matt, I can do it myself."

"Just hold still!"

"Gah, stop it Ma-" both boys turned their heads to sound of the door opening and saw standing there, as stone-faced as ever, the butler. He cast his eyes downward at the two, blinked, then turned on his heel and shut the door.

"Why aren't there any locks on these doors?" Matt wondered.

"Would you get _off_ of me?" Mello said as he pushed Matt away from him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Matt replied. "You know…we should probably go out that way." He gestured towards the window.

"Oh no way!" Mello said, lying on the floor, pulling on his leather pants.

"Yes way! Near might kill us if we go back down there! Or worse; he might even try to rape us!"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Oh good lord." He said, then zipped up his vest. The blonde turned to face Matt but saw he was already halfway out the window. "_Matt!_" He hissed as the boy dropped down to the ground.

"C'mon Mello! It's not that far!" he whispered back.

_The shit I have to deal with…_ Mello thought as he reluctantly swung one leg out the window.

"I'll catch you!"

"Like Hell you will!"

* * *

When they'd finally reached their house the boys stopped to catch their breath.

"I don't understand why we had to SPRINT all 12 blocks!" Mello gasped.

"Ah, whatever…" Matt said, clutching his side. "Just gimme the keys!"

...

"SHIT!" Mello yelled.

"What?"

"I left my keys in coat…back at Near's house!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Author: Heh heh, I hope you liked it. I tried to add a bit of yaoi! Oh and you should also probably maybe sorta check out our videos at

.com/user/TheSymmetricalEights?feature=mhum

Mello: Are you just using this space to promote your dumb cosplays?

Author: *suspiciously* Nooooo...

Matt: Yes you are.

Author: T_T Okay, fine! But we're dressed as you two!

Matt/Mello: Oh! Well then that's okay! *stroll off happily into sunset to eat chocolate and play DS*


End file.
